The present invention relates to the measurement of the trajectory of a motor vehicle with respect to a roadway.
Numerous systems have been proposed for measuring the trajectory of a motor vehicle, for example in collision avoidance or collision warning systems. In one approach, disclosed in EP-A 0 464 821, a vehicle has a forwards directed scanned radar beam that detects the edges of a road. A predicted vehicle corridor or path with respect to the edges of the road is then calculated according to a measured steering angle. It is, however, difficult to make an accurate prediction of a vehicle""s path with respect to the actual road edges, and as a result, this prior art document proposes making the prediction as successive stages of approximation, in order to avoid false collision alarms. Furthermore, a detected steering angle may give little useful information if a vehicle""s wheels begin to slip.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for the measurement of motor vehicle trajectory.
According to the invention, there is provided a trajectory measurement system for a motor vehicle, comprising a sensing system for sensing the positions of roadway edges, a memory that stores road width data relating to different types of road on which a vehicle may travel, and a data processor means linked to the sensing system and memory, in which the processor means is adapted to compare the sensed positions of roadway edges with the road width data in order to deduce the type of road on which a vehicle may travel.
Also according to the invention, there is provided a method of measuring the trajectory of a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle comprising a sensing system for sensing the positions of roadway edges, a memory that stores road width data relating to different types of road on which the vehicle may travel, and a data processor means linked to the sensing system and memory, in which the method comprises the steps of:
a) using the sensing system to sense the positions of roadway edges as the vehicle travels on a road;
b) using the processor means to compare the sensed positions of roadway edges with the road width data, and from this to deduce the type of road on which the vehicle is traveling.
The system and method, therefore, take advantage of the fact that in many areas or countries, roads are built to well-defined standards. For example, in the United Kingdom, a Motorway will have at least two, and up to four lanes in each carriageway. The carriageways are usually side-by-side with a central dividing crash barrier. Almost all sections of Motorway have a paved hard shoulder. The dimensions of the lanes and hard shoulder are very consistent. Many other types of road are similarly well defined.
It is, therefore, possible to use stored information on such roadway standards to help identify the type of road on which a vehicle is traveling. This is useful, because then a path prediction system can make a reliable decision on the number of lanes, and the location of effective edges of the road with respect to the vehicle. The effective edges of the road will normally be at some closer distance than objects detected by the sensor system at the edges of the roadway. Furthermore, if the system predicts that a roadway is not divided, then it is possible to infer that oncoming traffic may be expected in a lane, even if no such oncoming traffic has actually been detected.
The sensing system may include an optical vision system that captures optically a view of the roadway.
Alternatively, the sensing system may include a radar sensor that captures information regarding the roadway. Such a radar system may use a radar transceiver unit mounted in a center forwards portion of the motor vehicle, for example behind a molded plastic bumper panel. The radar transceiver unit may transmit a single lobed beam that is scanned to the left and right of the vehicle center line, or the unit may transmits a plurality of beams arranged at different angles to the vehicle center line.
It is helpful if the trajectory measurement system also comprises a speed sensor for sensing vehicle speed. Road speed can be measured directly from wheel speed sensors as part of a known anti-lock braking system (ABS). The speed sensor is linked to the data processor means and the memory stores road speed data relating to different type of road on which a vehicle may travel. The processor means is then adapted to compare also the sensed vehicle speed with the road speed data in order to deduce the type of road on which a vehicle may travel.
For example, in the United Kingdom, if a vehicle has been traveling consistently at a speed of about 70 mph, which is the national speed limit only for Motorways and certain divided highways, this is a further indication of the type of road on which the vehicle is traveling.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the memory stores road lane data relating to different types of road lane in which a vehicle may travel. The processor means is then adapted to compare the sensed positions of the roadway edges with the road lane data to deduce the location of road lanes with respect the sensed edges of the road.
In addition to data relating to road width, speed limits, and lane width and lane position with respect to road edges, the memory may store a variety of other types of data relating to roadway characteristics. For example, the memory means may store typical road layout data applicable within geographical areas in which the vehicle travels. This data may be generalized data relating to national standards for road construction, for example, the type and location of crash barriers, and the typical layout of road junctions, roundabouts, or slip roads. Because many roads in certain countries conform closely to particular national standards, it is not necessary to have an extensive database. This simplifies the task of identifying the type of road, or particular lane, in which a vehicle is traveling.
The memory may be a high capacity solid state memory, or random access storage medium such as a CD-ROM disc or a magnetic hard disc, or any combination of these or other equivalent devices. In general, the roadway may be characterized by data including information about any parameter applicable to a roadway, for example: the road""s width; the number of lanes and direction of traffic in these lanes; the width of the lanes and their location with respect to effective road edges; the type and location of crash barriers; the width and type of hard shoulder; and the presence of typical expected fixed obstacles or other hazards that may be detected by the sensing system for sensing the positions of roadway edges, such as lamp poles and bridge abutments.
In general, using a priori knowledge of roadway dimensions and shape makes it easier to determine the dimensions and shape of the roadway, including the width of the roadway, the radius of curves, the location of lanes, hard shoulders, crash barriers and fixed obstacles may all be measured as the vehicle travels on the road. For example, a forward-looking radar or machine vision system may include processing means by which any of the above factors may be determined. The position of a lane in the roadway may be deduced over time from the course the vehicle travels and the measured dimensions and shape of the road. From this, the position and orientation of a vehicle with respect to the roadway may be deduced.
Optionally, the memory may include different sets of roadway related data for different geographical areas or countries in which the vehicle may travels. Means may then be provided by which a driver of the vehicle may select from amongst the different sets of data.
Preferably, the motor vehicle comprises an inertial sensor system for measuring the movement of the vehicle, linked to the processor means. The inertial sensor system may include a number of accelerometers or yaw rate sensors, by which changes in vehicle orientation with respect to a co-ordinate system can be deduced. The processor means may then be adapted to predict from the measured movement of the vehicle a future trajectory of the vehicle with respect at least to the sensed positions of roadway edges, and to calculate therefrom a danger level associated with the predicted future trajectory.
The invention, therefore, also provides a motor vehicle path prediction system comprising the trajectory measurement system and the inertial sensor system, that predicts the trajectory of the motor vehicle with respect to the roadway and which identifies when the predicted trajectory would place the vehicle in danger.
When incorporated in a motor vehicle, such a trajectory measurement system may form part of a collision warning system.
The collision warning system can be linked to the processor means, so that the collision warning system may provide to a driver of the vehicle a collision warning signal when the calculated danger level is above a predetermined threshold.
The path prediction system may be useful with a variety of other systems, for example, a dynamic stability control system that has active control of the braking and/or steering, and that is capable of altering the predicted trajectory by controlling the braking system and/or the steering system in such a way that the identified danger is reduced or eliminated.